The present invention is directed to the field of alternative medicine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the use of specially devised handles, with or without an interconnected jump rope, which can deliver multi-dimensional stimulation to a user's meridian system having origin points in the upper extremities or hands resulting in a kinesthetic input into her/his central nervous system which serves to restore homeostasis and balance(chi).
When the human body is healthy, there is a systematic rhythm to a patient's gait, namely, the opposing arm swings naturally forward when a step is taken by either the right or left foot. This involuntary movement is controlled by an autonomic nervous system with the entire body operating as a unified muscle mass in a tension-relaxation cycle. This cycle is controlled by nerve impulses without the need for conscious thought (i.e., it is involuntarily).
In examining dozens of patients, it was determined that this normal gait is interrupted by stress; this stress may result from a traumatic injury, sprain, or strain, or simply as a result of degradation due to the aging process. This stress on the autonomic nervous system causes the body to develop involuntary movement patterns during walking, resulting in an asynchronous gait. This, in turn, produced abnormal torquing of one side of the body vis a vis the opposing side. Thus, what was normally an effortless involuntary function, has become a labor-intensive, exhausting effort involving disruption of the normal operation of the muscular skeletal system that has far-reaching consequences to the individual, producing greatly accelerated wear and tear on the human body. The poor posture, which results from involuntarily compensating for the associated pain, is manifested in unequal muscle length and tensile strength throughout the muscular skeletal system by altering the tension-relaxation cycle. The multiple compensations the patient substitutes for her/his normal rhythmic gait resulting in this abnormal torquing, adversely affectsjoints as well as spinal flexibility, both having negative impact on overall health and well-being.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for providing kinesthetic input comprised of an auditory stimulation, a rhythmic visual excitation, sinew tension produced by 1.5 lbs weights, and a tactile stimulus into the upper extremities and the central nervous system through the acupuncture meridians in the hands, which serves to correct neurological imbalances restoring holistic homeostasis and providing proper balancing of the acupuncture meridians (chi).
The device itself comprises first and second handles which each weigh 1.5 lbs, each handle including a) a cylindrical housing; b) a first cap to close a first upper end thereof, the first cap including a generally spherical resonating chamber; c) a second cap to close a second lower end thereof; d) a first coil spring fixed within the resonating chamber; e) a ball bearing seated with the first coil spring, the ball bearing oscillating within the first coil spring to produce an audible vibration when shaken by a user; f) an elongated, hollow cylindrical magnet having cylindrical polarity, the hollow cylindrical magnet being anchored within the cylindrical housing g) a second coil spring positioned within the cylindrical housing between the resonating chamber and the hollow cylindrical magnet, the second coil spring having a conical configuration with a first large end in physical contact with an external portion of the resonating chamber and a second small end in physical contact with an internal surface of the cylindrical magnet, the second coil spring serving to transmit the auditory vibration into/through said cylindrical magnet; whereby when the first and second handles are retained in a user's hands and shaken to induce the ball bearing to oscillate within the resonation chamber, a tactile stimulation is induced to flow into the user's hands, arms and upper torso, an auditory signal is received from such oscillation, and a visual stimulus received, and a sinew tension produced by the 1.5 lb handles, all four inputs combining to provide a kinesthetic input into the user's body restoring homeostasis and balancing to his/her nervous system through her/his acupuncture meridians.
The beneficial use of this device can be obtained by using the chi rope as a jump rope or simply by using the two handles in accordance with a prescribed regimen of exercises to induce the desired result. These exercises involve shaking the handles in multi-dimensional planes to produce the vibration of the ball bearing within the resonating chamber.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.